High School is Forever
by Chosen Hero Sync
Summary: AU Everyone is normal. Jason is an exchange student who now goes to Goode High. He meets Piper and the story takes over from there. Slight OOC, fluff, and Jasper. Sorry if the summary sucks, the story is better though. Updated 10/8 New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1:First Day

**I wanted to try make a story about all of the characters in high school. Remember they are all normal and demigods, monsters, etc. do not exist. So if you wanted to see them with powers, you won't find them here. I'm still working on my other stories if any of you are reading "Let's see where this goes..."**

**Characters in this story may be OOC. And Jasper means Jason/Piper.  
**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Chapter 1: First Day

Jason's POV

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I smashed my alarm clock and reluctantly got up. I groaned as I looked at my messy room. There were a few papers on the floor and my broken pencils were scattered. In my old boarding school, Caesar High, we had to be very neat and punctual. I guess I'm still kind of a neat freak.

I'm going to miss seeing all of my friends each day: Bobby, Hazel, Dakota, Gwendolyn. I can't really count Reyna since we were always in an on and off relationship.

I had to go to Goode High now. I groaned. I was forced into this student exchange program. I had to move from San Francisco to New York. The only reason I was here was because I was kind of the principal's favorite. Her name was Juno and she only liked me because I reminded her of her favorite student. She wanted to create another school combined with Goode. But in order to do that the school board had to see if we could get along.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Even Brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_

That was my ring tone. Don't judge me!

I looked at the screen and it said: Jupiter. I answered it and said, "Hey dad."

"Hey son, just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Yeah I'm awake. At Caesar's we would be given detention if we woke up late."

"I didn't have to worry about you then. Now you're thousands of miles away. I won't know what you're doing."

"What could happen?" I said sarcastically.

"That doesn't reassure me. Just remember to find your sister, Thalia."

"Okay dad. Bye."

"Bye."

I guess I should explain the whole "Jupiter" thing. You see my dad was this famous pilot/astronomer. His real name is Zeus. He loved the sky and was obsessed with the planets. He called himself "Jupiter" because he considered himself the biggest thing in the world. I know, how conceited is he. He called his brothers planets too. He called Poseidon, "Neptune" and Hades, "Pluto."

And the whole sister thing. My dad had this thing with a woman, Ariel, who was visiting from New York. A drunken night and they had Thalia. My dad visited her each chance he could. Ariel wanted my dad to live with them but my father had this amazing job in SF. She started to become an alcoholic when my dad started to visit less.

Then my dad had another night with Ariel and I was born. Now, I lived in an apartment for the next school year. My dad didn't want me around her even though she was recovering. My dad offered her to live with me but she couldn't leave mom in her current state.

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked over to Goode. It was only like three blocks away and I wanted to see the new city. It was kind of like SF but with more stores and was bigger. I finally made it to the inside of the school and it was nothing like my old school. I mean my old school required uniforms, boundary rules, and all that other private boarding school things.

Here, everyone seemed part of their own group. Not those portrayed on tv, like jocks, goths, nerds. Like the ones that you would see in real life. So of course I felt left out. I didn't know anybody except my sister.

I went over to her locker , 119, and waited. Some girls passed by and giggled when they saw me. I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, I had Reyna. Then again, we did break up before I came her. I shook the thought away.

I looked around looking for her. She told me to meet her here, and she said she would have spiky black hair, a leather jacket, and jeans with holes at the knees.

More girls passed by, hitting on me and I refused. Some guys came over and said, "Sup" or "Are you going to hit on Thalia? Don't bother dude." And some other things about my sister I did no need to know.

As more girls came over I thought to myself: _I seriously doubt I'll meet a girl here who is actually normal._

_

* * *

_

_Piper's POV  
_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I threw my alarm clock across the room. It kept ringing. I threw my pillow at it and it still wouldn't shut up. Finally, I groaned and actually got up. I retrieved the alarm clock and turned it off.

I looked at my room and smiled. It was just the way I left it. Clothes on the floor, posters of various rock bands, and video games clutterd everywhere. Just the way I liked it.

You may be thinking _How can she do that?, I wish I could, Won't her parents kill her?_

Well, get ready, my dad is Tristan McLean. He's always out on some movie project so I pretty much live by myself in this mansion. I still go to regular school, I'm not one of those daughters of actors that goes to a preppy school. I'm more of a down-to-earth kind of girl. I don't like to go to parties and I don't go to clubs because I'm under age duh.

I do miss my dad though. I wish he was here more often. But I had great friends at school so they almost balanced themselves out. Almost.

I rummaged through my mess of clothes trying to find a pair of pants. I don't care what I wear but I didn't want to go to school in my underwear. I found some short shorts and quickly changed. I ate breakfast and was at the door about to walk to school when my phone rang. I could tell because I could hear _Please don't go_ by Mike Posner.

It was coming from my mess filled room. I desperately searched through wii games, shirts, 360 games, undergarments, until finally I found it in my snowboard jacket. I put the jacket on and answered my phone.

"Hello," I said struggling with the jacket.

"Pipes?"

"Oh hey, Thalia," I said recognizing the voice.

"Listen, can you *cough* show my little *cough* brother Jason around school? I'm really sick-achoo-!"

"Why can't somebody else do it?"

"Because Nico gives bad first impressions, Annabeth is missing Percy so much I don't think she is muck of a wise girl anymore, and I don't even know what Leo will do to him."

"Why can't Grover, Juniper, Charles, Silena-"

"PIPER! You were the first name I pressed so show my little brother around!"

"But-"

She hung up. I groaned. I was friends with Thalia for a while and she always had a temper. I walked to school realizing she never told me what he looked like. Great. Now I was going to have to go around school looking for someone that looked like Thalia. In other words, someone with black hair, electric blue eyes, an addiction to rock music, and a bad attitude.

I walked around for a while with guys trying to talk me up. I mean, I think I look okay. I hate makeup and dresses so I am not like most girls in this school. I am not interested in having a relationship now. I don't even know why guys even look at me. I just get up and get any pair of clothes.

Nothing else.

I walked to my locker looking back to see if any more guys were looking at me and I bumped into someone. Hard. I fell on my ass and my shorts did not help. "Watch where you're going!" I said harshly. I started grabbing my books and my back pack that fell off. I reached for my Algebra 2 book when my hands met the stranger.

I looked up and was startled by his electric blue eyes. He was wearing a red collared jacket, a black v-neck, and jeans. He looked pretty built and his hair was gold turning brown. After staring at each other for like two minutes, he came back to reality and said, "Oh I'm sorry. First I bump into you then I stare at you inappropriately."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I said in a nicer tone than before.

He handed me my book and helped me up. "Hi," I said catching my breath from just looking at him. "My name is Piper, Piper-" can't tell him my last name. he might think I'm spoiled or-Wait when did I care what a guy thinks? "My name is Piper McLean."

It took him a moment to realize that I intorduced myself and said, "Oh right. My name is Jason Grace."

**What did you think? Love it, hate it? Hate me for making it? Review and TEEEELLLLL!**


	2. Chapter 2:First Period

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have other stories and I didn't think I did the best job. But I'm back and ready! **

**Character may be OOC.  
**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

I was walking around the school looking for Thalia when I bumped into someone and fell on my ass. Then the girl I bumped into said, "Watch where you're gong!" in a very harsh tone. I decided to help her with her things since I was such a gentleman. I reached for her Algebra book and our hands met.

Her hands were warm and soft. I wanted to keep them there. I looked up and looked into her eyes. The sun bounced off of them in such grace and elegance I couldn't tell the color. She was looking into my eyes as well and we stayed in this position for a while.

Finally, I remembered that we were in school and not somewhere else. I said, "Oh I'm sorry. First I bump into you then I stare at you inappropriately."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said in a nicer tone than before. Her voice was so soft and wonderful. I handed her her book back and helped her up.

"Hi," she finally said. Thank God because I was still finding words. "My name is Piper, Piper-" she hesitated. I bet she's thinking of a fake last name. _No, Jason. Just calm down. You never think like this._"My name is Piper McLean."

I wanted to say something but my throat was dry and words didn't come through. I was finally able to say, "Oh right. My name is Jason Grace."

That seemed to take her by surprise. "What was your last name again?"

"Grace."

"Do you have a sister named 'Thalia,' that goes here?" she asked. Her voice was starting to get low and annoyed.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I wanted to know why she seemed so sad about that. So far I've heard my sister has a punk attitude and she will not date ANYONE. Those don't seem like reasons to dislike her brother.

"Nope," she said trying to sound cheerful. I could tell because she grew a smile that was no where near as sincere or cute as the one she gave when our hands touched. "I'm her friend. She asked me to show you around."

_Thank you, Thalia. _I said in my mind. She started to show me around the school. It was like my old school only there were no dorm rooms. The school was indoors and had a courtyard. The gym, pool, and track field were all close together. And the classes were in the back and to the sides.

She said some other stuff too like what some of the teachers were like. But that's when I started to stare at her. Not in a creepy stalker way. Just to take in all of her beauty. She wasn't like the other girls around here. She wore no makeup, her hair was sticking up, and she had this odd look on her face. I found it oddly attractive.

We kept walking and she said, "So you're Thalia's brother. How's that like?"

"Well I haven't met her since I was born and so far I've learned she is rude, has a bad temper, and loves rock music so I figure it's awesome," I said with a playful tone.

She looked at me and punched my arm. "You could have told me that sooner. We've been walking around for ten minutes and you've told me nothing about you."

"Yeah, we have been walking around for a while. When exactly does school even start?"

"In like three minutes so that gives you three minutes to tell me about yourself," she said with a smile.

"I like to hang glide, watch tv, and I like cheeseburgers. My dad is a pilot/astronomer and my principal made me go here. Also, I went to Ceaser High before I came here, I like to watch movies that make you think, like inception; Harry Potter makes me think of my cousin; and I'm afraid of roller coasters," I said in triumph.

"Wait. You're not scared of hang gliding but you're scared of roller coasters?" she said laughing.

"Hey! The feeling of your stomach moving around and your body moving without your control, no thank you," I said moving my hands to move the thought away. She laughed at that too.

The bell rang and Piper said, "Well everyone has to go to a certain room on the first day to get their schedule. And looking at this paper on the wall," she said as she laid her finger on the paper. She traced down and said, "You're in that room over there."

She walked me over to a classroom with around 40 kids inside. The rooms were big enough to fit at least 60 of us. Piper said something about new kids coming late each year so they always had a setup like this.

I walked inside, but she grabbed my hand. "Meet you here during break 'kay?" she said.

"'Kay," I said with a smile. I didn't let go of her hand. Then the teacher cleared his throat and looked at us. I let go and said, "See ya."

I got my schedule after some boring speech about the year. My mind was focused on Piper. She was different from any other girls I knew. She was sweet, funny, and much less caring about her looks. I don't know why I was drawn to her. I never feel like this when I meet a girl for the first time. I was lost in my thoughts when the teacher handed me my schedule:

Period 1 Chemistry

Period 2 Algebra 2

break

Period 3 English

Period 4 History

lunch

Period 5 P.E.

Period 6 Greek Mythology

We all went to the library to pick up our separate books and the bell rang.

I walked over to the class on my schedule **(I'm lazy so I'm not gonna write the room #)** and looked around. I walked over to a nearby desk and was immediately hit by a paperball.

"Sorry, man! I was trying to hit the teacher!" it was some guy with curly black hair and a mischevious smile.

I just sat down and the guy threw another paperball. He hit the teacher this time and the teacher made him sit in the front. Next to me.

I slumped in my chair because I knew this guy would be trouble. He sat down and scooted closer to me. "Hey, I'm really sorry for hitting you with the paperball."

"It's cool," I said as I opened my book to the page on the board.

"My name is Leo Valdez," he said. He held out his hand and I shook it. I guess he wasn't so bad.

Then he kept his book closed and started talking to me. He talked about cars, machines, and made some jokes. I told him to pay attention and he just said, "I'll learn this when I learn it."

I finished my work and still had time to spare so I decided to give Leo a chance. "So Leo, how's life?"

He laughed. "Who asks that question?"

"I do," I said pretending to be hurt.

"How's your life?" he said mimicking my tone.

_Great since I met this wonderful girl this morning. _"It's good. I just moved here from SF for some stupid program."

"Oh you're the one who traded places with Percy. Annabeth was really upset when he left."

_That bitch. Juno didn't tell me my cousin went here. Or that we were trading places._

"So, do live with your relatives?" he asked.

"Nope, my dad rented me an apartment. Who do you live with?"

"I live with my mom. She's the best. My dad is an inventor for some electronic company and is always moving around."

We kept talking for a while. We basically had nothing in common except we had the same sense of humor and we were immature. I'm only immature when I feel I can be open. Since I am with Leo, it must be a good sign.

"Man, I'm hungry. Good thing I'm always prepared," Leo said while reaching into his almost empty backpack.

"Do you ever bring school supplies?"

"Only the necessities. A pencil, a notebook, and a folder. Anything else is just for me," he said as he pulled out a box of cereal. Then the teacher called him over. "Open this for me amd pour it into this bowl."

He pulled out a bowl around the length of a pencil. I poured some cereal and I heard a thump. "Decoder ring," I said as I pulled it out. I set it aside and poured more. There was another thump. "Leo! Leo!" I yelled at him.

He came over all excited and said, "You found the decoder ring?"

"Better," I said pulling the other one out.

"No way, a double prizer," he said in awe.

"Yeah! Yes!" we both yelled as we stood up and chest bumped multiple times. The bell rang and we devoured the cereal.

"What's your next class?" Leo asked while still chewing his cereal.

"I have Algebra 2 with **(insert name of teacher here)**," I said also chewing my cereal.

"We have the same class! Let's roll," he said. He guided me to a class not so far from here and we sat in the back. I had just made a friend on my first day of school on my own. He was pretty odd but then again so is everyone. He put on his decoder ring and told me to put mine on but I wasn't as outgoing as him.

As he was convincing me I saw Piper come in. And man she looked beautiful...

**Yes! Leo and Jason are the best of friends now! It's called a bromance. I saw the double prizer thing on a show I watch. Look up "Scrubs Decoder rings" on youtube.**

**Jason will tell you how great Piper looks later so for now goodbye!**

**Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Piper

**Merry AFTER Christmas! Here's your late present!**

**I wish I made this story sooner to make the Christmas holidays correspond with real life. And I have no idea what a beta is so if somebody could explain that I would really appreciate it.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Piper's POV

_He just had to be Thalia's sister._

I was walking with Jason around school. I was showing him the buildings, gym, cafeteria, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really sure what I was saying. I was wrapped up in my thoughts.

_Thalia was always protective of her friends. When Percy and Annabeth were going out, she practically strangled Percy when he made Annabeth sad or worried. They were just cousins, just imagine what would happen if someone did that to her little brother._

_Do I even like Jason?_

I realized I was rambling about random things about the school but he didn't seem to notice. He was just looking at me with those intimidating blue eyes. I pretended not to notice though. It was nice just walking around with him. I didn't want to ruin it by scaring him into thinking he was being a stalker or something.

After a while of silence I asked, "So you're Thalia's brother. How's that like?"

"Well I haven't met her since I was born and so far I've learned she is rude, has a bad temper, and loves rock music so I figure it's awesome," Jason said with a playful tone.

I punched him in the arm. _Whoa, his arm feels strong. Wait, I don't focus on guy's physical appearance._ "You could have told me that sooner. We've been walking around for ten minutes and you've told me nothing about you."

"Yeah, we have been walking around for a while. When exactly does school even start?"

"In like three minutes so that gives you three minutes to tell me about yourself," I said. He didn't seem up for it at first but I shot him a smile and he got into it.

"I like to hang glide, watch tv, and I like cheeseburgers. My dad is a pilot/astronomer and my principal made me go here. Also, I went to Ceaser High before I came here, I like to watch movies that make you think, like inception; Harry Potter makes me think of my cousin; and I'm afraid of roller coasters," he said in triumph.

I committed those to memory.

I started laughing and said, "Wait. You're not scared of hang gliding but you're scared of roller coasters?"

"Hey! The feeling of your stomach moving around and your body moving without your control, no thank you," he said moving his hands to move the thought away.

The bell rang and I said, "Well everyone has to go to a certain room on the first day to get their schedule. And looking at this paper on the wall," I said as I laid her finger on the paper. I traced down and said, "You're in that room over there."

I walked him over to the room and he peered inside. He seemed so shy it was cute. He walked in and I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to go. I didn't want to tell him that so I just said, "Meet you here during break 'kay?"

_Yeah good cover up Piper. His hands are really soft._ I resisted the urge to brush his hand on my cheek.

"'Kay," he said with a smile.

I let go reluctantly and went over to my first period. Oh my God. I forgot my schedule from just being with him for fifteen minutes! I went in my jacket's pocket and pulled out my schedule:

Period 1 History

Period 2 Algebra 2

Break

Period 3 English

Period 4 Chemistry

lunch

Period 5 P.E.

Period 6 Greek Mythology

Man, that boy made me lose some memory. I wonder what that could mean.

I walked over to my history class. Mrs. Sanchez was writing something on the board and everyone was talking. I went over to my usual seat in the back. I never liked being the center of attention. I liked being unknown and ominous.

For all they know I could be some deranged lunatic that escaped from an insane asylum. I sometimes acted like the Joker to keep people away from me or just to mess with them. One time I used lipstick to make a smile on my face and wore a green wig. Sometimes I would wear a shirt with the word, "Sit next to me and you die," and no one bothers me.

I wish I had that shirt now because some dude in a Dallas Cowboys jersey with Western jeans and boots sat next to me. He had a superman-haircut and a blinding smile.

"Hey," he said it so it sounded like he was saying the letter "A" really long. "Nice outfit you have on today."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I wanted to smack him in the face. I was about to when Mrs. Sanchez told everyone to go in their seats.

He patted a piece of paper on my desk and said, "Use this soon," then he went to his desk in the front with a bunch of girls.

I unfolded the piece of paper and it had his number on it. _Never in a million years would I go out with such a creep. So full of himself._ I crumpled the paper and threw it at his head. Mrs. Sanchez didn't see. She was the easiest teacher at school.

All you had to do was read the pages on the board, do the questions, and turn them in. The answers were always obvious and tests were always the same as the questions. I was opening my book to the pages written on the board when Mrs. Sanchez called out, "Group Project!"

_That is the worst way to tell us we're having a group project._

"You will all work on pairs. You must act like candidates for an election. You must have a poster and a speech prepared. Tell us why the public should elect you. I shall put you into groups..."

She started going down a list of names. I hated group projects. I didn't like someone going into my home. It was like a safe haven. Plus they usually take pictures and give it to the paparazzi. Finally my name was called.

"Piper and Dylan, and because of an uneven number Drew, Lacey, and Mitchell will be paired together. This will be due in two weeks."

I looked around. I didn't bother to memorize anyone's name. Then a paper airplane landed perfectly on my desk. I unfolded it and the same number was on it with the words, _Remember me. Name's Dylan, Got it Memorized?_

I can't believe my luck. The douche bag is my partner. He walked over and said, "Looks like I'm your partner."

"Fine," I said with a huff.

"I'm no good with talking so you come up with a speech and I'll make the poster," he said giving me another smile. _Probably can't say anything without blinding someone._ "Just direct me with your words," he said pushing his desk closer. "I can make anything with these hands, "he started wiggling them in my face.

_This guy is such a tool. And a creep. And a conceited neurotic douche. And a-_

The bell rang and I stormed out of there.

I ran over to my chemistry class. I couldn't wait to get out of there. Now I had to put up with Dylan for two weeks. I groaned as I walked inside my class. I walked to Mr. Kane's desk ans he handed me a work sheet. He was on the school computer reconfiguring grades. I walked over to my desk at the corner.

It was nice that I had four classes with Leo. We have been best friends since Pre-K. We don't like each other romantically but we are best friends. We know each other inside and out. He is the only one I would actually invite to my house but he usually breaks things or molds things together with a blowtorch.

We had Algebra 2, English, P.E., and Greek Mythology together. I was smiling as I went to my desk. But my smile faded when I saw someone sitting there.

It was Jason.

**Do you hate me for putting in Dylan? He was the venti in the beginning. And oh my gods, did you see her schedule? It was almost exactly the same as Jason's in chapter two if you didn't catch that. **

**Love the chapter, hate the chapter, please tell!**

**I love reviews.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Second Period

**Thank you and the nameless person who reviewed! Maybe I should drop this story. Not many people are reading it... Only one thing to do, advertise on my other stories!**

**Okay enough a/n on with the story.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Piper's POV

Jason was staring at me while Leo was in Talking mode. He was playing with some ring on his finger and telling Jason to wear an identical one.

I started to become self-conscience. I know, ME! I never worried about my appearance. I wanted to punch him for making me feel like this. I looked at my outfit and Dylan was right. I shuddered at the thought.

I was wearing my fleece snowboarding jacket over a black tank top, short shorts, and my black converse. I actually looked pretty good. My legs were being very shown off, but I didn't mind.

Jason was still staring at me and I said, "Leo!"

He snapped his head back and said, "Oh hey Piper! This is my new partner in crime, Jason!"

"We've met," I said still wondering what to do. I preferred the corner seat. But I didn't want to be rude or pushy. At least not to Jason, yet anyway. I must've looked confused because he got up and said, "Sorry, this must be your seat."

"No, don't go! Piper why did you have to go and ruin it," Leo said as Jason sat in the seat in front of me.

"Hey, Jason why don't you sit in front of Leo?" I asked. Don't get me wrong. I liked him sitting in front of me, but he and Leo seemed closer than we were.

"No I'm fine right here," he said with slightest hint of a smile.

"Okay, "I said acting like I didn't care. I didn't want him to know I liked him just yet.

I was going for the become-friends-and-slowly-show-you-could-be-much-more-than-that approach with Jason. Leo wasn't very happy with the seating arrangements though.

"Jason, Piper obviously doesn't care if you sit in front of her. Sit in front of me and wear your damn decoder ring," Leo said patting the chair head of the seat in front of him.

_I'm going to kill you Leo._ I looked back at Jason and he seemed to be thinking. _Don't go. I'm going to punch you if you do._ I wanted to say the first part. The last part was a threat.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Jason said winking at me. I think I blushed a little but he didn't notice.

Jason's POV

I was glad I was sitting in front of Piper. I felt closer to her now. I liked hanging out with Leo, but Piper seemed more in tune with herself.

You know what I mean? Cause I sure don't.

I couldn't get the image of her walking towards us out of my head. Leo was telling me to wear my decoder ring and Piper was walking in gasping for air.

She looked tired and dazed but she still looked amazing. A few strands fell in front of her face and she waved her hair back. It was slightly curled at the end and stopped mid-back. I was staring at this point as she stood straight and her legs were all exposed. I couldn't help it I stared. They were model long, tan, and looked incredibly smooth. Her lean body was only complimented with her figure. It was hard to believe she didn't try to look good.

When she walked over I felt drool on my face and wiped it off before she noticed.

Now, I was sitting in front of her and Leo was forcing the decoder ring on me. I slumped in my chair as Mr. Kane called roll. I finally put it on and Leo smashed his to mine and said, "Form of a shark!"

Later that period...

"Let's see 5x=25 so x=5, right?" Leo asked me. I understand with dyslexia it's hard to read but if he could fix a car's exhaust pipe in two minutes he should know math.

"Yeah, that's right," I was incredibly bored. Back at Caesar High, we learned all of this material last year in Geometry. I was just sitting here waiting for Piper and Leo to finish, getting lost in my thoughts.

_I wonder what the rest of the day is gonna be like? Will I meet people like Piper and Leo? Will Thalia be mad if I like Piper? Do I like Piper?_

Questions like that were roaming in my brain.

Finally, the bell rang after endless questions of the day.

I walked out of the class by myself, I didn't really know if Leo or Piper wanted to direct me around all day to my classes. Then a hand was on my shoulder and Leo sped up in front of me.

"Hey dude, what's your next class?"

"I have English with Mr. Turner."

"Me too! You know what, what are your next four classes."

"I have English, History with Mrs. Sanchez, P.E. with Hedge, and Greek Mythology with Mr. Brunner," I said as we walked toward my next class.

"Well it seems we have identical schedules which means we can hang out all day! Piper has like four classes with us too. We all have Algebra, English, P.E., and Mythology together."

"That sounds fun," now Piper was on my left with her book and binder held by her two hands. "But it's break now so let's go to our table."

They brought me to a table at the end of the cafeteria and I saw an interesting group of people.

**There you go! I need to think of how they will all behave in the next chapter. This is a long day. I'll be two weeks in the year in like two chapters.**

**Sorry if it was so short.  
**

**I'll try and update faster, but my other stories might get rewritten so I've gotta think a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5:Rest of the school day

**Time to update! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I had some writer's block when writing about the other people. I'm going to change Leo's schedule so he only has five classes with Jason.**

**I do not own HoO series or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

We were walking to their table and I saw an interesting group of people.

I saw a pretty blond girl sulking with an African American dude eating, what I could only guess, was a can consoling her. A really big, buff guy had his arm around a really petite girl. A girl with fiery red hair and was really cheerful was talking to a moody guy wearing all black.

"Hey guys," Piper said. They all turned our way, except the blond girl who was still sulking. "This is Thalia's brother, Jason."

A bunch of greetings came from them.

"This is Rachel," Piper pointed at the red headed girl. "This is Nico."

The guy wearing all black said, "Hey, I'm not emo or goth, I just love the color black. Not to say that all the colors are bad black is just-"

"He gets it Nico," Piper said. "He isn't that good with first impressions."

"Hey, I am great okay! Watch, let's see... I love that jacket you're wearing," Nico said to me.

"Really Nico? I just asked if you wanted a jacket like that and you said you hated it," Rachel said.

Nico turned around and shook his head everywhere, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"This is Beckendorf and Silena," Leo said, now he was assuming the role of the tour guide. "His name is Charles, but only Silena can call him that."

"'Sup," Beckendorf said.

"Nice to meet you," Silena said. She winked at Piper, which I only assumed was a some kind of signal.

"This is Grover, the environmental freak," Leo said waving his hand to the can.

"Hey! This is an edible can I created. It reduces the need for recycling and whatnot," Grover said as he took another bite. "Now I have a drink and a snack."

"Finally, this is Annabeth. Her boyfriend is Percy Jackson. You know the one you replaced. But let's not get stuck on that," Leo said. _You're not helping dude._

"It's fine, I'm not angry, just a little sad," Annabeth said.

"See, she's fine. Now let's keep talking, Piper talk to Rachel or Silena," Leo waved Piper away. She left and talked to Rachel and Nico.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, sitting down.

"Because man, I have a really elaborate prank involving a stuffed dog, roller skates, a rope, and a passing car," he said enthusiastically.

"Why can't she help us?" I asked already missing her.

"Because she will obviously tell Thalia."

"So?"

He scoffed. "She doesn't necessarily like me too much so I don't think she'll like us hanging out."

"Okay, so Grover you are extremely eco-friendly?"

"That's right. I believe we should be more conscience toward the earth and all who live in it. We've gotta start as soon as possible and-"

"Okay Grover, he asked on question don't give him your whole speal," Leo said.

"I actually found it quite interesting," I said.

"Thank you, Jason. Finally someone besides my girlfriend understands me."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Grover!" a voice yelled behind him.

"Juniper!" he yelled back.

Grover stood up and was hugged by a green girl and I don't mean sickly green, I mean actually green.

"Oh, who's our new friend?" the green girl asked turning to me.

"This is Jason, Thalia's little brother," Grover said.

Then the bell rang and we all separated. Except me, Leo, and Piper. We had the same English class so we stuck together.

* * *

"So what did you talk to Grover about?" Piper asked.

"We talked about how we needed to act quickly to save the Earth and that reducing, reusing,-"

"Recycle," she finished for me.

"I see you're familiar with the three R's," I said.

We walked into Mr. **(insert last name here)**. We walked to the back of the class and Leo was playing with his decoder ring, and Piper and I were talking.

"So who are you living with?" Piper asked me.

"Just me, Thalia still lives with our mom and my dad didn't want me to live with them so he got me an apartment."

"Well I live with my dad," the she got close to my ear and whispered, "Tristain McLean."

I don't know why she whispered it to me, but I figured he was important so I nodded and said, "Oh."

"Piper you told him?" Leo said cutting in. "It took you four months to tell me."

"Shut up Leo," Piper said. "So you live all alone?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really care."

"Well I do, so you're gonna come to my house instead of being all alone in your apartment."

"But I won't get lonely-"

"Then you're gonna visit your sister and tell her what a great time you had today," Piper ordered me.

"Fine, control freak much."

"Get used to it," Leo said still looking at his ring. Piper slapped his arm. "Ow, and why did you invite him over to your house so soon, it took you five months to invite me. And he can't do either because we've got a thing."

He nodded his head and I remembered the whole stuffed dog, roller skates, and cars passing by thing.

"Yeah, it's homework," I said. Leo flailed his hands wildly.

"Leo doesn't do homework," Piper said her face now confused.

"I mean, shopping for clothes."

"He doesn't shop."

Leo made a gesture for a spoon and fork and eating.

"I mean we were gonna go get something to eat after school," I said. Leo gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh then I'll come along and-"

"Dammit Piper we're gonna pull a prank okay?" Leo said finally cracked. "We were gonna get a stuffed dog and put roller skates on him and make cars think they were gonna hit him!"

"Dude!" I said.

"I'm gonna tell Thalia," Piper said.

"Your ruining our new found friendship," Leo said in a whiny voice.

Then the period went by and I went to my class all alone.

* * *

I went in and saw Nico in the corner. _These guys sure do like the corners._

I walked over to him and said, "Hey, love the jacket."

"Thanks, I got it at- Wait. Is this because of what I said at break?"

"Of course not," I said sarcastically.

"So I see you're hanging out with Piper and Leo, now."

"Yeah they're really cool."

"Even Leo?"

"Yeah, so far he's like my best friend around here. And Piper's-"

"Gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful-" he said out of nowhere.

"Cool," I said calmly trying not to punch him in the face for saying all that stuff about Piper.

"Oh, well i just figured you thought about her like the guys not in our group," he said looking at his notebook. "You know like every guy around this school thinks she is like really hot."

I tried not to let that get to me. I mean I knew her for like half a day. That wasn't long enough to like her. He noticed me getting a little flustered and said, "But don't worry I'm pretty sure you have a shot."

"I never said I liked her."

"You didn't have to say anything," he winked at me and went back to his notebook.

We talked a little before the end of the period.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he said. "What's up with the decoder ring?"

I looked at my hand and said, "It was a double prizer me and Leo won this morning in first period."

"Oh, that's cool."

More awkward silence.

"So why do the vampires of Twilight sparkle in the light. That is the stupidest thing in the world," I said. That got his attention.

"Yeah I know. I mean it's like how Taylor can't go ten seconds without taking off his shirt," Nico said more enthusiastically.

"I know!" I scooted my desk closer. "And what is up with Miley Cyrus!"

"Don't get me started!" Nico said.

I felt like one of those teens that gossips a lot. But we just kept stating what we disliked and worked from there. By the end of the period we knew we hated almost anything to do with Disney stars, Twi-hard fans, and the moon landing.

"It's lunch, let's go to our table," Nico said grabbing his backpack.

"Okay, on our way there let's find something else to hate," I said. We laughed and he told me that his sister was in that class with us, she was just sick today.

"Is she like you and hates almost everything?"

"No, she's all sun shiny, and she's kind of like your sister. Oh yeah you've never met your sister. She doesn't go out with anyone and is mean at certain times of the day.

"Hey guys!" Piper said catching up with us.

"Hey Piper," i said looking into her eyes. Still couldn't figure out the color. She noticed me staring and put her hand on her face.

"Do I have anything on my face?" Piper asked.

"No, Piper. And when did you care about your appearance?" Nico told her.

"I happen to take pride in my looks," she said as we sat down with our food.

Nico laughed. "No you don't!" Nico leaned toward me and said, "This girl looks good today, but she usually comes to school as a monster. Her breath stinks, afro of a bed head, and she tells us, 'No talking until I get my books.'"

Everyone else returned and I went to Leo. "Our next class is Hedge so prepare for a sweat, " he said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Why? He's a gym teacher but he can't be that bad."

"You'll see once we get there."

I just turned back to my sandwich and looked over at Piper. I missed her throught the last two periods. I know i had her for third but we didn't talk much. Last period me and Nico talked about her which made me miss her more. She was just so, so- I can't even come up with words.

She was with Rachel and Nico again. I wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

Piper's POV

"So what did he say?" I asked Nico expectantly.

"Calm down, girl. You know he's a pretty cool guy and we dislike a lot of the same things so-"

"Just tell me what he said!" I yelled at him.

_~Flashback~_

_During break._

_"So do you like him?" Rachel asked me. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as I flipped through my notes._

_"When you're nervous you use your hands a lot."_

_"I do not," I said as I spun my book in my hands. I started vdrumming on it until Rachel stopped me._

_"Now tell me."_

_I desperately tried to free my hands. I couldn't hold in the truth. "Well may be I do!" I almost yelled._

_"I could tell," Rachel said freeing my hands._

_"How?"_

_"Because I'm psychic," she said touching her temples._

_"Okay, so what should I do?" I asked while taking a sip of my water. My throat was dry just talking about him. During second period my throat was dry after I talked to him. I didn't speak to him until afterwards. My throat needed to rehydrate, but if he saw me reaching for my bottle he would probably get it for me. He was a gentleman like that._

_"Ask him out, obviously," Rachel said._

_"Why am I listening to this? I don't even know him," Nico said. He was yawning and staying silent. He didn't like to talk about stuff like this._

_"I don't know, just leave if you don't want to hear," I said to him. I needed to know what to do next or I would just go over to Jason and beat him up for making me feel so aggravated._

_"Fine I'll go check on my History class."_

_"Don't you have that at fourth?" Rachel asked._

_"Yeah, but someone keeps sitting on my desk so I need to mark my territory," he said as he walked away._

_"Wait let me see your schedule," I asked. I had an idea. "Yup you and Jason have the same class. I need you to see if he likes me."_

_"Since when was I your little spy," he asked._

_"Because you're my friend and I know you two could be friends if you find something in common."_

_"Doesn't seem like it seeing as I hate almost everything."_

_"Just tell him, other guys like me or something."_

_Rachel sat up straight. "I didn't know you were someone who would try and make someone jealous Piper."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"But you just said-" Nico stopped as I put my hand on his mouth._

_"Just get him jealous and tell me at lunch or I will find you," I leaned in. "And kick your ass."_

_He nodded and I pushed him away._

_~End of Flashback~_

"He got pretty mad when I said guys thought you were hot," Nico told me. "I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like other guys looking at you like that."

I smiled. "Awww, he wants to be the only one who looks at you like that," Rachel said breaking my smile. "Why did you stop smiling?"

"Well, this morning, before I knew who he was, I saw him being hit on by a bunch of girls," I said as I moved my finger back and forth on the table.

"Aw, are you jello?" Rachel said in a playful tone.

"No, I'm not that type of girl," I said trying to erase the number of girls that hit on him in my mind.

"If you're gonna keep talking like this I'm gonna go over to Annabeth or Jason," nico said, once again I forgot he was there.

He went over there and Leo started talking about going to the dining pavilion at the plaza. The plaza was huge and full of all kinds of stores and restaurants. The dining pavilion was where all the food was and almost everyone in school went there after school. Nico shook his head, but Jason said something and he nodded.

The bell rang and my next class was with Jason and Leo.

We changed into our P.E. clothes and waited for the teacher to come.

Coach Hedge was okay, except he always yelled at us, calling us "creampuffs," and telling us to drink gatorade. He was short, but he was loud.

When he came over and saw Leo and I, he said, "My favorite creampuffs are back. And this time I have a megaphone so you can HEAR ME!" He used the megaphone at the end and practically deafened us. "So who's this new guy in my class?"

He went over to Jason, who was five seven and sized him up, looking him up and down which looked hilarious considering Hedge was five feet zero.

"You think you can waltz in here and go around thinking this class is easy?" Hedge said trying to look Jason in the eye.

"No, sir,"Jason said standing up straight. "I went to a pretty strict school and they were serious about physical education."

Hedge smirked. "So far Grace, you're my favorite."

The whole period we were running, practicing archery, and lifting weights. Coach Hedge says that,

"If you don't sweat you're getting fat, and if you're getting fat, you're out of shape, and if you're out of shape, you should've sweat from the beginning so you don't have to work as hard."

I was sweating like crazy during the two mile run we had to do around the track. I was stuck with Leo because we weren't that fast of runners. Jason, however, was already done with his two mile run and even did an extra one for good measure. Then he was alone at archery and hit all three bullseyes while we were finishing our first mile.

Finally, we were done and I was catching my breath. It didn't help that Jason had his sleeves rolled up and I could see his muscles as he lifted weights.

"Hey you okay?" he said as he came over to help me with archery.

My breath hitched as he held on to me to show me the proper way to hold a bow and arrow. "Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

Jason's POV

This day has felt like forever. I mean has time slowed down on purpose. At least fifth period was P.E. because I was actually in shape.

Leo and Piper weren't as in shape though. In fact, I had to carry their books while we walked to our next class. I didn't mind carrying Piper's books because, well I don't know why. But Leo's books weren't even for school they were all car or game magazines.

We took our seats and I gave Leo his magazines. "Dude, do you ever do schoolwork?"

"I told *gasp for air* you *gasp* that *gasp* learn it*gasp* tell you later," Leo started to doze off. I guess Hedge seemed pretty strict with his regime over here. Back at Caesar High, our coach would work us to near death.

"How about you?" I turned to Piper but she was sleeping too. She was inhaling through her nose and exhaled with small puff through her mouth. It was cute. She was also using the arm I rested on her desk as a pillow.

Then Mr. Brunner came over, he looked middle-aged in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard. "Children, focus."

Piper and Leo obeyed, apparently he was one of the cool teachers. He never shouted or sent you away, he just talked to you and you couldn't help but follow.

We started learning about Perseus and the Gorgons. This was the only class I saw Leo paying attention to. He actually took notes and did work. He raised his hand and asked, "Why aren't there more heroes of Hephaestus?"

"That is a good question and we will find out more about that later, but right now the bell will ring in three, two, one," Mr. Brunner said. And right on cue, the bell rang.

So far, his and Coach Hedge's classes were my favorite. I walked over to my locker and got my books. I was about to exit the school and walk home when Leo got in front of me.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, one eyebrow was raised.

"I'm going home to eat, do my homework, and then do whatever I want," I said nonchalantly.

"Wrong!," he said. "We're all going plaza and you're coming with us."

"I am?"

"Yes you are," Leo said pushing me to the other door. "Don't worry, the plaza is a ton of fun, something interesting always happens there.

**There you go. No offense to Twi-hard fans and people who love Miley Cyrus. **

**I personally didn't like how I introduced the characters. This chapter was pretty bland, but the ending seemed okay with me. **

**The day still isn't over, please don't kill me. The plaza will be fun.**

**You'll see some familiar faces *Cough* Clarrise, Drew, Chris, etc.*Cough* **

**I'll skip to Piper's presentation after the next chapter. It will get very interesting from there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap! I need to update this story! I've missed like a week of updating!**

**If this chapter sucks, it's because I have writer's block.**

**I do not own HoH or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

I was walking with Leo to the plaza.

The plaza was filled with stores, restaurants, all that good stuff. To everyone in school, this place was known as the Big House. I asked Leo why, and he said it was because the owner of the plaza, Mr. D, said that the place was like a prison to him.

Mr. D, was grumpy and horrible to people. His father made him take over the place when he became 18. Mr. D was now 68. Yeah, 50 years of running this place.

"I'm surprised he hasn't drunk himself to death," Leo said. "He's a major alcoholic. He doesn't take kindly to, well anybody."

"So he won't like me," I said plainly. "What are the chances we're gonna meet him?"

"Slim, but if you do meet him, he's gonna hate you and offer you alcohol."

"Must be a real homey environment."

The plaza was set up Greek style. There were marble columns on the outside. It was kind of like a fortress, huge stone walls boxed the plaza in. It looked like a prison on the outside. Only two huge gates allowed entrance. It was wide open of course, and the height of the whole thing was like thirty feet.

I was kind of nervous. In Caesar high, we weren't allowed to go to the mall or anything. I was surprised it wasn't a military school. Leo sensed my nerousness and said, "Dude. It's just the Big House."

"Yeah, if you were a police officer I should be worried."

We walked in and I looked around. Leo told me the stores were set up like the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Omega Ω. I saw a store filled with blueprints and books, a car workshop and a kind of home depot, flower shop, even one filled with planes.

I walked toward that one, but Leo stopped me and said, "Check that store out later, we have to go to the dining pavilion."

He dragged me away from the store and i noticed a lightning bolt on the top. The store with blueprints had an owl. The workshop had a hammer.

The people around, shopping all had a wristband with a symbol from the store. I looked at Leo's wrist and he had a hammer on it.

"What's with the fashion statements on everyone's wrists?" I asked grabbing his forearm and showing him.

"This means I'm part of the Hephaestus forges," he said.

"Which means?"

"I'm a member of that store with the mechanics."

"You mean like a club?"

"Kind of. It's more like a fraternity/sorority thing, we have meetings and scheduled events. We actually work there. You can only be a member of one store though. You should join my store you know that!"

"I can't, I'm not that into cars and building things. I think I would join that store with the lightning store."

He looked back and said, "Not many people are members of that store. I think Thalia is the only member of that one. Which is weird because she's scared of heights."

I had to think about this. I think it would be pretty weird to be in the same fraternity/sorority with my own sister. Then again, no one else was part of that place. I started to walk back, but was immediately stopped by a girl who put her hand on my chest.

She was looked like she should have been a model for a glamor magazine. Her dark hair was in ringlets, her jewelry was shining off of the sunlight, and her makeup was touched up perfectly. I looked at her eyes and her pink eyeliner distracted me. She blinked and I couldn't help but look at her. She wore some special perfume because with every breath I savored it.

The only problem was she made me feel uncomfortable.

I took her hand off of my chest and said, "Excuse me."

I walked forward again and she pushed me back again. This time her hand started feeling around my chest.

Now i was officially creeped out. "My, my hon. You work out quite a bit don't ya?" she said batting her eyelashes. This girl is freaking me out.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Don't be so shy hon. Name's Drew. You're the new kid right?"

Man, news spreads around fast here. "Yeah, that's right."

"You're in my history class. Why don't you let me show you around hon? I bet I could show you a good time," she said moving her body closer to mine. I quickly backed away and rubbed off the perfume stink away.

Leo was now by my side and said, "Sorry, Drew but I'm showing him around. Now, go back to Aphrodite Fashions."

"Where only the beautiful shop," Drew said smiling a dazzling smile. "That's our motto at our store."

"That is the stupidest motto I have ever heard," I said out loud. I wasn't necessarily scared of Drew, more like afraid of being stalked.

"You'll change your mind soon enough," she said shrugging. Then she walked to the Aphrodite Fashions store. Her walk was so mezmorizing I couldn't help but memorize the way her hips swayed with each step.

I finally snapped out of it and looked at Leo. He was still staring into the store. There were a lot of good looking people in there. I met some at school and they didn't seem so bad. I snapped my fingers in his face and he stopped drooling.

"Sorry. Let's continue the tour."

"Hold on, I want to be a part of that lightning bolt store," I said running off before he could stop me.

I made it inside and went up to the front desk. The man was tall, at least six feet and two inches, and had dark black hair and beard. His eyes were blue like mine and Thalia's and he wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt with blue lightning bolts on it, and blue jeans.

He looked up from his book and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, how can I be a part of this store?"

"Fill out this form," he said as he pulled out a member's application. I filled it out and gave it to him. He reviewed it and he raised an eyebrow. "Your last name is Grace?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to be related to Thalia Grace?"

"Yeah, she's actually my sister."

"Really? I'm actually kind of like a father figure to her. My name is Zeus and it is a complete coincidence it is the same as your father's," he said chuckling and holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Is she really afraid of heights? I've never really gotten to know her."

"I've heard. Yes she is. But she loves the sky, just like her father. She loves planes, birds, anything that will fly. Only she doesn't want to be on it when it does."

"I love to fly planes and I actually had a pet eagle back home."

"I have my own plane," he said smiling. "May be you could try flying it sometime."

"That would be awesome. Nobody around here seems to like the sky as much as us."

"I know, it's sad. Well here's your member's wrist band."

He gave me a leather wristband with the symbol of an eagle and a lightning bolt. I also got an empty necklace string. "What's with the string?"

"If you're a member for one year, you get a bead made from one of the other stores."

"I'm not sure if I'll be here for one year, but it still feels pretty cool to be a part of this place."

Leo ran in and said, "Finally, found you! Now let's... What's that on your wrist?"

I held up my wrist and said, "I'm a part of..." I looked for the name of the place. "Zeus airlines, Zeus airlines?" I said turning around.

"Yeah, this place is just a chain store for the legendary Zeus airlines company."

"But that's an aeronautics company for discovering new ways of airborne transportation. It has it's own airport!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, shouldn't it be really hard to get in here?"

"It should be. But Thalia is a good girl when it comes to this place. She works hard and is always enthuthiastic. I figure she would be happier with her brother around."

"Oh, thanks. You want me to start working here now?"

"Nah, Thalia and I are the only ones whoever work here. Nobody really comes in unless they have a question with the airlines."

"What kind of store is this, really?"

"It's like an informational store and sometimes we get to fly around the world."

I looked at him amazingly. "How did Thalia get to work here!"

"Wasn't easy she got tons of recommendations from teachers, friends, and elected officials in the city. You are very lucky to be her brother."

I blushed a little bit. I didn't know my sister was so well known around these parts. I should really visit her and-

"Jason!" Leo said.

I turned and saw Leo pretending he had a watch on and tapping it. I turned to Zeus and said, "I'll come back and work tomorrow, I promise. At my old school, we took work seriously and since you have given me this opportunity I will not fail you and-"

"Yeah, he's hardworking, we gotta go!" Leo said as he dragged me outside. I kept rambling on about how I was so thankful and I wouldn't let him down. He gave me a job that most people would kill for. I had to show my appreciation.

After we were out of earshot of the store I stopped. I walked on my own and headed to the dining pavilion. There were long, rectangular tables. There were around thirty of them and each had the symbol of a store.

"Those just mean that the table is owned by that store. It let's people know which one you're a part of or favor."

I saw the most people were sitting in the Hermes Jokes and Randomness store.

I looked around and almost every table was filled, except mine, Poseidon Waves Inc, Hades underground, and Hera's marriage counseling (Not to say I'm surprised).

The dining pavilion was like a buffet only it was designed as a food court.

Leo and I got our food and sat at my table. Leo didn't mind. He said he didn't like hanging out with his store siblings anyway. We started eating and were suddenly joined by Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Rachel.

"Hey guys, why are you sitting here? We only sit here when Thalia's here," Grover said shaking his head as he looked at us.

"It's cool, Grover. Thanks to my favorite sister, I'm now a proud member of the Zeus airlines family," I said showing off my wristband.

They all nodded and made "Ah" sounds.

"Hey, where's Piper?" I asked. She said she would meet us here.

Nico pointed to the Aphrodite Fashions table. They were filled with people with clothes that didn't clash, great makeup, excellent hair, and all had a wrist band with a dove and a heart. I saw drew there and she did a little wiggle with her fingers. I looked to the edge and saw one person.

It was Piper and she looked all sad and mopey. If the table was meant just for beautiful people, then yeah Piper fits in perfectly. But Piper didn't look very comfortable with these people.

I got up and walked over to her table. "Can I have your fries?" Leo yelled.

I walked over to the edge of the table with Piper and she said, "Do not even try and hit on me, I'm not interested."

I was a little taken back. Did she that to me or did she think I was a random guy? I just said, "Piper, it's me."

She turned around quickly and her face brightened up. "Sorry, i thought you were one of the obnoxious Apollo Music guys or an Ares Gym man."

No idea what table those guys were in, but they didn't sound too good. "They're not bad stores, it's just some of the guys are douches."

"Well come sit with us, I got a job with the Zeus table," it was weird saying my father's name.

I took her hand and lifted her from her seat. We walked to my table and I accidentally bumped into someone halfway there.

I fell, but the dude didn't. "Watch where you're going!" a girl's voice said.

I assumed it was the smaller figure on the right, but it was the guy, or _girl_ I bumped into. She looked like a bodybuilder and had a mad scowl on her face. She had long brown hair and eyes that seemed red with anger. The smaller figure was a guy and he had black hair and looked much more innocent than the girl.

"Clarisse, calm down, it was just an accident," the guy said. He helped me up and said, "Sorry, my girlfriend Clarisse has a little bit of a temper. My name is Chris by the way."

"Jason. I've seen you around school," i said recognizing him in my History class.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you around."

He took Clarisse's hand and they walked off to the Ares's Gym table. No wonder she was so strong. Piper was laughing at me as I brushed off the dirt on my butt. "It's not funny!" I said.

"You fell, and she was still standing. And you're like two inches taller than her," she said as she laughed. I didn't pay much attention to her height as i fell.

We walked over to my table and we started talking more.

This was a pretty good day.

**I actually got out of my writer's block as i was writing this. I was stumped before about this chapter, but now i feel i could write another. But I can't because I have to go back to school tomorrow X(**

**Well, I'll try and update soon, but I have to go back to school so we'll see. I got the idea for the store's sorority and fraternity thing when I read this one story, "An Excahnge of Leaders," on the HoH. It's really good, you should read it.**

**Please review. **

**Btw, where is**xxmaniac .freakxx**? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own HoH or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

_Two weeks later..._

Lately I've been so tired. Zeus airlines has been making me work overtime for the last three days. Apparently, there's some important guest arriving and we needed to get ready.

Thalia still hasn't come to school either. She's been sick with the flu and it's getting worse. She's been getting her assignments through Annabeth.

They were like best friends so it wasn't a problem for Annabeth to go over and help her catch up. It also helped her spill her feelings over Percy being away.

Now, I was in first period and about to fall asleep. I had to carry these heavy boxes and file papers all day yesterday. My arms were sore and I think looking at the papers gave my eyes papercuts. My head was down and I made it look like I was reading. Brilliant strategy.

i was about to start sleeping when Leo shook my shoulder. "Dude, come on we have to get going."

I groaned and looked over to my left. "Did the bell ring?"

"Nope, but we're leaving."

I looked over at the clock. "We have like half an hour left, just let me sleep. The sub doesn't mind." I put my head down again but he slaped my arm down.

"We have to go to Piper's presentation."

That woke me up. I forgot that Piper's history class had a presentation today. We promised her that we would be there for morale support. But now I think that promise wasn't a good idea. "We can't go, the substitute won't let anyone leave."

He punched me in the gut and I screeched in pain. It was like the sound of a bat and a bear mixed together. "Mr... whatever my friend has a serious stomach cramp can I help him go to the bathroom?"

I was no longer screeching but I kept up the too much in pain to walk act. He let us go and once we were outside I punched his gut.

"AAYYEE should have seen that coming," he said grabbing his stomach. We walked around the campus until we found Piper's history class. The door was open and we snuck in behind some students practicing their speeches.

Some things about the economy collapsing if you choose him and not the other guy. I saw Piper's poster and it was simple with charts, statistics, and some patches of words. It was pretty good for _Dylan_. I hated that guy.

He was so inconsiderate to people in general. He always hit on girls, namely Piper, and was so full of himself. Thinking he was so cool.

We crawled behind the desks to the back and saw Piper standing near the podium. Drew was talking and to be honest her speech was totally convincing. I almost wanted to choose her instead of Piper. Almost.

Then I made eye contact with Piper.

Piper's POV

Oh my God, I am so nervous. And that's saying a lot because I'm never nervous to show my true colors in front of people.

Drew was actually a good public speaker. She made some convincing arguments. I would have serious trouble beating her. Mrs. Sanchez said you have to at least match up to your opponent to get a good grade.

I looked at the class and they were intoxicated by Drew's voice. I kind of wanted to step down. Then I saw two figures in the back.

Leo and Jason actually made it. I wasn't surprised from Leo's presence, but Jason was a total teacher's pet. He would never cut class. Then Leo made a gesture that signaled they made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

Jason looked me in the eye and that instantly calmed me down. He always made me feel like the only girl in he room. I hated that he made me feel like that. I'll punch him once this stupid class is over.

Drew finally finished and blew a few kisses into the crowd. I saw one specifically head to Jason. This bitch. It was my turn and Dylan held up the poster. The girls were focused on him so that helped relieve my stage fright. I'm used to the back and being unnoticeable.

I went up to the podium and my throat went dry. I looked around and all eyes were now on me. I tried to speak words but they wouldn't come out of my mouth.

Then someone cleared their throat. I looked in that direction about to cuss them out when I saw it was Jason. He did the eye contact thing with his hand and I felt like I was just talking to him. I spoke with confidence and security.

The whole time I was talking it felt like we were having a normal conversation. His gaze was so comforting and he took in every word I said. I could stare into them forever. I was finally done and his eyes were still on me.

They all nodded their heads and applauded.

It was finally over.

The rest of the day went quick because it was a minimum day so after school we went off to the Big House.

**I know this chapter sucks and is short. I will update in a few days, and recap the day through the plaza. Jason, Leo, Piper, and the rest of the gang will talk about the interesting things that happened when I had no writer's block.**

**You don't have to review this one, I planned on some elaborate fluffy moment between Jason and Piper, but no ideas.**

**The fluff will be in the next chapter. Trust me, I'm Chosen Hero.  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Thalia

**Okay!**

**Let's try this again. I am ready to write!**

**I do not own HoH or anything else I did not makeup.**

Chosen Hero's POV

After, Piper's speech and school; Leo, Jason, and Piper were walking off to the Big House. Over the last two weeks they had become inseparable. The best of friends. Let's make things more interesting.

* * *

Jason's POV

Today was quick.

Usually there is a little more excitement. But i don't mind. It's actually kind of nice just hanging out. At Caesar's we were always busy with homework and whatnot.

We were just walking through the large gates to the Big House when a girl tackle hugged me. We fell and I was freaking out.

Her hair was dark black and spiky; she was dressed in a navy blue shirt, a black leather jacket, and denim jeans; and she had the fiercest hug I've ever had.

I looked up and saw Leo laughing hilariously and Piper looked like she wanted to kill the girl. Good, because the girl was killing me.

Then the mystery girl hovered over me and I saw the startling electric blue eyes. Just like mine.

"THALIA!" I said as we got up.

"Little bro!" she said giving me a regular hug. "Sorry about the sneak hug. I'm just so excited! And that is very rare so enjoy it while it lasts."

"I could tell. People at school told me you laid low and were kind of temperamental so of course I couldn't tell it was you!"

"Wow. I can't believe how much you've grown. It feels like yesterday you were eating a staple and got that tiny little scar," she said as she touched my forehead with her two fingers. I hope that doesn't become a thing.

"I've been staple free since I was three," I rhymed.

Someone cleared their throat.

We looked at Leo and Piper who were fixing their wrist bands and necklaces. "Hey Thalia," Piper said nervously with a small wave.

"Don't act so shy Piper! We're friends!" Thalia said giving her a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Leo said in a deep voice. If it was anybody but Leo, my brotherly instincts would have kicked in and I would tell him to back off. But Leo wasn't the best flirt.

"Now my usual bad mood is on, thanks Leo," Thalia said as we walked to the Zeus store.

"Yeah, thanks Leo," Piper said with poison in her mouth.

"What's Piper's problem?" Leo asked.

"I dunno," I said as I put on my company shirt. On the front was a picture of a plane in the sky with the Zeus Airlines logo and The words _Come Fly With Us!_. On the back was a picture of the plane at night and said _We fly 24 hours a Day!_.

Thalia put on her jacket over her shirt so that defeated the purpose of the back picture. But Zeus didn't mind.

We said goodbye to Piper and Leo and started taking in inventory. It was pretty much made up of files and boxes. This place was also like a post office. Originally Hermes store was the post office, but people took that as a joke and sent out very questionable packages.

Thankfully Thalia was back because I was not good with the inventory by myself. As I stacked the boxes I asked, "So how was the retreat?" **(Let's just pretend instead of being sick for two weeks, she was on a spiritual retreat with the Artemis Sisterhood store)**

"It was awesome. Just me and my sistas out in the wild," she smiled.

"How come you can go with them on their trips if you're not part of their store?" I asked as I put down a box full of books.

"I'm part of this store, but I am also an honorary member of the Artemis Sisterhood for all of my hard work in the community."

"That reminds me. Thanks for helping get this job," I groaned as I carried a box I could only guess was full of weights.

"You're welcome. Besides, this way you can carry all of the heavy boxes," she said while checking off the inventory.

We started talking about how school has been going for me and my apartment living.

"You should come and check it out, some brother-sister time," I said.

"We work together and we go to school together. If I see you too much I might have to kill you," she said.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"So, meet any girls you like?" she asked and I dropped a heavy box on my foot.

I yelled in pain and hopped around. She was laughing and I glared at her.

"What do you mean?" I said as the pain subsided.

"I mean, do you, you know, like anybody at the school?"

I scoffed and sputtered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my God you do!"

"Me-pfffft- like someone -pfffft- that's crazy," I said.

"Not to be an Aphrodotie girl, but tell me who it is!"

"Hey! Not all Aphrodite girls are like that! Some of them are really cool," I said. I immediately regretted saying that.

"Well, Piper is cool and- Wait, the girl is from there!" she said pointing at me and covering her mouth.

"I never said that!"

"I'm taking my break, keep working!" she said and she ran out the store.

Crap.

* * *

Piper's POV

Thalia is back! Yay!

But there's just one problem: I like Jason, her little brother.

Thalia will probably kick my ass if anything happens between us. And they work together so if I try to visit him, she'll be there. Watching us like a hawk.

I'm not that even that good of a flirt so I'll probably just make a fool of myself. But Jason loves that about me. He basically loves everything about me.

So why can't he ask me out or anything! I mean, if he loves everything about me, why doesn't he like me! Is it so hard! Am I unlikeable? Maybe I should make the first move, no he doesn't even like me and it would ruin our friendship. Why does he do this to me?

"Piper."

He makes me feel like I'm on a cloud when he looks at me. When I laugh he can't help but stare. He looks at me with those beautiful blu eyes and I melt and-

"PIPER!"

I snapped out of it and saw my friend Lacy pointing at the lotion bottle in my hand. I was squeezing the life out of it and it burst. The pink goop was splattered on the floor. I grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning it up.

"Look at the Dumpster Queen," Drew said walking up to us. She was the manager of the store and I hated her. She was always putting us down and ordering us. It was like a dictatorship.

"Hello, Drew," I said still cleaning.

"When you're done with that you can clean under the makeup counters too. I may have spilled a bottle of nail polish on the floor. Or three," she walked away laughing.

I sighed.

The only reason I was here was because my mom recommended me. She was a fashion designer herself and inspired me to be one too. I didn't care about what I wore, but I wanted other people to look as best as they could. Not just on the outside, but on the inside. To show what people were really like.

Drew came back. I would dress her in a devil's outfit. She said, "Hurry up, hon. Just for your slowness you have to-"

"She has to what?"

It was Thalia. She had her hands on her hips and looked mad. Thalia was the scariest person in the world when she wants to be.

"No- Nothing Thalia, have a nice day and beautiful shopping," Drew said scampering off.

"Hate her," Thalia said. "You need some help?"

We cleaned it up and she walked with me around the store. We stayed away from the makeup, except the eyeliner, and the dresses. We stayed at the graphic tees and shorts. I had nothing better to do because I wasn't good at makeup and Drew never gave me anything to do when Thalia was here.

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked as I found a t-shirt that said _My face is up here_ and an arrow pointed up. Funny shirts with comments directed to perverted men.

"I need to ask you something," Thalia said. She pulled out a shirt that said _My dad is a cop and you're on his hit list. _"I would zip up my jacket and when a guy hits on me i'll just show them this shirt."

"These are funny shirts, so what was did you want to ask me?"

"Does Jason like anyone? Because he was really nervous when I asked him."

My heart sank. Looks like I was out of the game. There were plenty of girls at school who thought he was cute, but I didn't know he might like one of those girls.

"Not that I know of."

"When I mentioned Aphrodite girls he got all defensive, so I figure she might be in here," she shrugged.

I looked around with anger in my eyes. One of these girls stole Jason from me- Okay I have to take a step back because I'm becoming a crazy stalker bitch. But one of them is Jason's crush. But who could it be?

"Just thought you might know," Thalia said. She said bye and walked off.

Later...

I was finally out of work and walked to the dining pavilion. I saw Jason sitting alone at his table picking at his food. Everyone else was sitting at their own table today. I wanted to ask him about the girl and I honestly didn't care for my store. I sat right next to him and he flinched.

"Nervous, much?" I asked.

"Kind of. Thalia has been jumping me with questions about a girl," he said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah. She asked me if i knew," I said taking a bite out of my own burger.

He looked at me instantly with a worried look on his face. "What did you say?"

I swallowed. It was hard for me to speak when i looked at his eyes. "I said i didn't know."

He exhaled and went back to eating. He must like this girl a lot if he doesn't want anyone to know. Why don't you ask her out?"

He did a spittake. "Well I've never actually..." he mumbled something.

"What?"

"I've never..." more mumbling.

"What?"

"I've never asked a girl out before!" he said.

"It's not that hard, Jason," I said trying to cheer him up. I have to options here ruin him or help him.

"Just ask her something like this: Do you want to go to the movies or aske her to the Apollo store to listen to some music."

"Show me an example."

I smiled and waved my hair behind my shoulder. This was pretty funny. I was actually going to ask him out. Kind of. "Jason, do you want to go to the restaurant at 31st street with me tonight?"

"What?"

Thalia was standing right next to us.

**I'll try and update soon! I love endings like this. So many possiblities...**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9:Awkward

**Yay! This story isn't dead to me! I'm still here, which means I will update!**

**Just to tell you this isn't my best chapter.**

**I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Thalia's POV

I came over quietly to Jason and Piper, attempting to sneak up on them. Then I overheard their conversation. Piper had just said, "Jason, do you want to go to the restaurant at 31st street with me tonight?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. I don't know this whole "big sister" role I had just taken on, but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to angry. I was like a big sister to Annabeth, and I was pretty angry at Percy for a while. But that settled down. But Jason was my _real_ younger sibling.

I mean, I had talked to Piper all day. She would have told me she wanted to ask out my little brother right?

In response, Piper said, "ghfdfehfcvgfzh."

No idea what that meant. "What?" I asked again.

"I wasn't asking your little brother out," Piper said after several gulps of water.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked suspiciously. Piper seemed very nervous, more than usual. She always sounded confident, but now she seemed tense.

"W-We w-w-were um," Piper stuttered.

"She was teaching me how to ask out a girl," Jason saved her. "I've never actually asked a girl out before."

"Oh," but I still wasn't convinced. "Why didn't you just ask me to help you?"

"Because it wouldn't look good for a member of Artemis's sisterhood to help a guy get a date," jason said. Dammit he was right.

"Okay, then I'll let you two get back to your conversation," I said as I went over to the Athena table. Annabeth was picking at her food, still depressed.

She was still sad from Pery leaving. Stupid Seaweed Brain. Why did he have to be the leader of the Big House and switch with Jason?

"Hey Thals," Annabeth said sorrowfully.

"Come on, cheer up. I never knew you could get this sad over a guy."

"It was Percy. Not just a guy."

"Whatever. What's up with Piper and Jason?"

Annabeth looked over to the Zeus table. "They're good friends why?"

"Because I heard Piper asking Jason out. But not in a joking way, in a real way."

"How could you tell?"

"Her voice changed so that you couldn't say no to her. Jason was looking at her like she was the only girl around. And to top it all off, Jason was totally about to say yes."

"You don't know that. Just let them do whatever. They're not hurting anybody."

"Fine," I said. But I'll keep an eye on them, I thought.

* * *

Jason's POV

That was close. I guess. I don't know!

I looked over to Piper who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Beads of sweat were running down her forehead, she was inhaling her water, and she wouldn't stop moving.

I don't know why we're so tense. i mean, she wasn't really asking me out. But it was still weird having my big sister walk in on me being asked out.

"That was awkward, " I said. Piper was still gulping down her water. "So... that's how I should ask someone out?"

Piper finally emptied out her water bottle and said, "Mhm."

"Thanks," I said. "Thanks for the help, I've never been on the other end." She looked at me and I said, " I had a girlfriend back home. We broke up before I came here."

"What was her name?" she asked with extreme interest.

"Reyna, she had these golden curls and deep brown eyes. SHe was great. We just never really connected long enough to have a long-term relationship. It was really on-and-off," I said. Piper looked like she wanted to know everything I did with Reyna.

But she just said, "Oh."

We ate in silence. What else could I say?

That's why I was so glad when Leo ran over with three pieces of paper in his hands.

* * *

Piper's POV

He had a girlfriend. I'm not jealous. I'm just thinking about the ugly hag and Jason. That's normal for friends, right?

Leo ran over and broke our silence. "GUYS!" Leo practically tripped on his way over. It made us laugh which ended the quiet. "Guess what I have in my hand!"

The slips of paper in his hand were covered and thin. "Tickets?" I asked.

"That's right! But for what?"

"Movie? Concert?" Jason said.

"YES! A concert! But for who?"

"Just tell us Leo!" i said.

"Bruno Mars!" he said with excitement. Now, Leo didn't look exactly like a fan of Bruno Mars. But he was a huge fan. He had an ipod shuffle dedicated to his songs. "I won these off a radio contest! It's going to be held in the ampitheater!"

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tonight! I was lucky enough to hear this on the radio while I was in the Forges."

"I don't know man. I'm not that into concerts and I have a ton of homework..." Jason started.

"No! You're coming, and I'm going to make sure of that!" Leo said. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

"I'll think about it," Jason said. And he left and headed over to the Hades table.

_Later that night..._

This was awesome! This was my first concert and there were over three hundred people in the small ampitheater. And we got front row seats!

After we got Jason to stop complaining about all his assignments he finally agreed to come with us. He also had something on his mind, but he let that go as we heard Bruno sing Talking to the Moon. The Artemis store thought he was talking about them and they screamed.

So much for girl empowerment.

Anyway, Jason was still thinking about something. He seemed distant. But he kept looking at me. I finally went up to him and yelled over the sound of cheering and said, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

Then Bruno Mars sang "Again" and Jason suddenly sprung to life.

"Piper McLean will you go out with me?" he asked me as the singing stopped.

**That was a terrible chapter to me. But I was listening to Bruno Mars as I typed this and thought, "This is perfect!" But the next chapter will be much better, I promise.  
**

**It would be easier if I told you what Jason and Nico talked about. But I still have to think about that. Listening to "Again" by Bruno Mars will give you a little sense of this chapter. Plus, it's an awesome song.**

**I promise i'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Her answer and the day after

**Hi everybody!**

**Because of the amount of reviews I got, and the fact I promised you guys, I have updated earlier than usual.**

**You know what sucks? I updated my ipod and all the bruno mars songs I got were DELETED! I'm sad :(**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason POV

Just my luck. The music stopped and the crowd stopped cheering because Bruno was about to sing a real slow song.

And that's when I asked her.

Here I am now, holding her hands and looking her in the eyes. With about a hundred other eyes staring at us.

Why did I listen to Nico?

Flashback:

_"Insert name here, will you go out with me?" Nico said, writing the same thing on a piece of paper. "There. Now you have your lines."_

_"I'm not gonna choreograph this. And why the hell do I need lines?" I asked ripping up the paper._

_"Because you are going to choke under pressure. Piper will never go out with you if you show regret or fear. I've seen it tons of times."_

_"I never said it was Piper."_

_"You didn't have to."_

_"We've gotten pretty close haven't we?"_

_"Yeah it's weird," Nico said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "So are you going to the Bruno Mars concert or not?"_

_"Oh I'm going no doubt about that."_

_"Really? I would understand if it was Linkin Park or Paramore, but Bruno Mars?"_

_"Don't hate. So does this line work?" I asked holding up the half pieces of paper._

_"I have no idea. I've never asked anyone out before."_

_"Really?"_

_"Hey! Some people don't exactly know how to ask people out!" he said pointing at me. "And it's pretty scary."_

_"Says the man who stays in the Hades underground."_

_"Whatever. What I do know, is that you have to ask her spontaneously."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't give her any hints. Just ask her when you feel it's right. She's into that kind of stuff."_

_"Hm, I'll think about it."_

_"That's what I told you not do," Nico said laughing._

And that's what I did. And here we are now. I'm hearing nothing.

Then I suddenly blurt-whispered, "Say yes. Who the hell said that? You know I'm gonna go find that guy."

"Say yes," this time it really was some other guy.

"Say yes! He's cute!"

"I knew I should have done this, but say yes anyway!"

I started hearing all these other comments about how Piper's hot(Gonna kill that guy) and that this was all their idea to their girlfriends(yeah right) and that someone was so gonna tweet this(...), but all of them ended in Piper to say yes.

She just smiled and said, "Well I obviously can't say no so yes."

"She said yes!" I told the crowd.

"Best play ever! I am writing this down," some guy said. "This will totally get me a date."

Bruno Mars played "Again" as an encore. I hope he didn't hear our little conversation.

So after the concert, I walked Piper home, hand and hand. Leo stayed behind a while to finish some project. I'm also sure that he was shaken up by announcement.

On our way to her house, I noticed that we were getting to the really rich neighborhood. We finally made it to a penthouse suite in uptown New York, we went up the elevator and just stayed silent. This was my first time going to Piper's apartment, or penthouse. I never really thought of Piper as having a rich family. She seemed more down to earth.

She used her key and I looked inside. I could describe the awesomeness of her suite, but that would be impossible. So I'll leave that to your imagination.

"Are you gonna let me in?" i asked wanting to touch the fountain in the center with carved marble satyrs. Why the hell would her parents want that?

"Nope," she said plainly. "You're gonna have to wait to come over." And she closed the door.

Playing hard to get. That's cool, Reyna did the same I can totally handle this.

Then my phone got a text. I looked at it and it said," I'm not playing hard to get, I am hard to get."

Damn, did she read my mind?

* * *

Okay, It's just another day at school. _With Piper, your girlfriend._ Who's that. _I'm the paranoid part of you. What if she forgot about last night?_

She would never do that.

_I don't know, she may be embarrassed to show her face at school._

She cares about her education, of course she'll come.

_She won't even notice you. Piper is too good for you._

For once you're right.

_That makes you sound sweet. She'll hate that._

Shut up.

Here I go, I thought as I walked inside the school. Same as usual. Nobody seemed to know about me asking out Piper, which is weird because stuff like that spreads really fast around here. Then I got a few stares. All of them from people with cell phones in their hands. Were they reading that tweet? Or did Piper have a facebook and change her status?

All these questions were running through my head.

Until I bumped into a familiar eyeshadowy girl. Drew looked pissed and had her arms crossed over her zebra striped strapped shirt thing. I'm not good with types of clothes so I don't know what it's called! **(That is so me.)**

"Why the heck are you going out with the dumpster girl?" she asked angrily.

"Because I like her," i said like a duh.

"Why? She's hideous and has no sense of style."

"Well i think she's beautiful and has a great sense of style. You just don't see what I see," i said as i walked passed her. I didn't look back but I could tell her mouth was open.

I walked over to Piper's locker and there she was. She was wearing her snowboarding jacket, brown boots, and- skinny jeans? She never wore those. She said that girls like Drew wore those. The teenage boy in me, told me to look at her butt, but the gentleman in me told me to keep walking and keep my eyes front.

I hate it when the gentleman in me wins.

* * *

Piper POV

Why the hell did I let Lacy talk me into this? I hate skinny jeans, I miss my old baggy jeans. Stupid Lacy and her, "These will make you look hot. Jason will totally love these."

Jason is much more evolved than that.

I opened my locker and before I could grab my history book, jason went and grabbed it. "I'll hold this for you."

"I'm not the type of girl who wants someone else to hold her books."

"So I'm just _someone else_?"

Curse me and my faux pas. "No, you are not _someone else_."

"Is there a specific name for me?"

"Jason." He looked at me. "Read the text again," i said as we walked to my first period. He wouldn't give me my book so I was forced to hold his hand. Well he didn't have to force me.

He finally gave me my book when the bell rang and he walked back to class. I was smiling just thinking of him as my... b-b-b-o-ou-ou-y f-f-f we'll try again later.

* * *

Jason POV

Okay, it's going good for now. Hopefully I won't make a fool of myself for the rest of the day.

i sat in my desk and found Leo with his elbow on the desk and his hand holding up his head.

"You okay?" I asked. He was just staring at me. "Hello. you o-"

"I want you two to breakup."

That was a surprise.

**Did you people see that coming? **

**I was going for a surprise. But yeah, we'll see if Jasper survives. That's Jason and Piper combined for those who don't know.**

** I love that text, "I'm not playing hard to get, I am hard to get." That would make an awesome shirt for girls.**

**Please review and I will update soon.**

**P.S. if you are wondering about LSWTG, I'm waiting for my regular reviewers to review 0.o**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**I was really busy the past month with a play, tennis season ending, laziness, friends, all that stuff. ut now I can come back to fanfiction! I already updated LSWTG if you're a fan of that.**

**Okay, back to the fanfic...**

**I do not own anything that isn't mine**

Jason's POV

I was still sitting in my seat after hearing Leo tell me to break up with her. I wasn't expecting that to happen first period. I wasn't expecting that at all actually. Leo has been my best friend for the past two monthes I've been here. Why would he want me and Piper to break up?

"Why?"

"Because Jason," Leo said dead serious. "Piper and I have been friends since forever. And you may not catch it, but I am in love with her. You heard right, I am in love with Piper McLean. It's obvious to everyone except the people who are already into her, namely you. I was waiting for the right time but you beat me to it. Are you happy?"

Dramatic silence.

...

More silence.

...

...

"Did you believe any of that?" Leo asked still in his serious face.

"Nope," I said seriously right back.

"Dammit!" Leo said waving his arms across. "I was sure that that would convince you!"

"Your foot always taps rapidly when you lie," I said pointing to his foot that looked like it drank a pot of expresso. "At least it does when you lie to me."

"True."

"But it didn't tap when you said you wanted me to break up with Piper," I looked at him curiously. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Okay," Leo said exhaling and stopping his foot from tapping. "I feel that you and Piper's relationship will cause a rift between you two and me," Leo said trying to find the right words.

"Leo, me and Piper won't leave you-"

"Oh I'm not worried you guys will leave me," leo said raising his hands. "I'm worried if you two break up and you're forced to pick your friends carefully."

"What make you think we'll break up?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you two could break up and looking to the future, it won't be pretty."

I looked down at a worksheet the teacher had just given us and thought about the possiblities. Did me and Piper have a chance? Or was this really just a high school thing? I could tell that she wanted a long-term thing, but was I up to that?

"Mr. Grace."

I looked up and saw the teacher staring at me.

"Get to work."

I'm hoping I'm up to it.

**Let's leave it there for now. Just to bring you all back. I'll update my other stories soon too. Just to let you know.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Relationships

**Man it's been a long time since I've typed out a chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would back in...May? Damn, I'm slow!**

**Sorry again, I was busy doing stuff that wasn't very important. Like watching the entire series of Psych on netflix, watching the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Seitokai no Ichizon(both anime, both hilarious), and doing various other pointless things. Not in that exact order.**

**Anyway, back to the story... On a side note, the Psych theme is now my ringtone. That's how awesome it is.**

Jason's POV

I walked over to second period with a blank look on my face. It felt like that period would never end. It felt like two months had passed in there. Leo walked next to me and finally said, "Dude you okay?"

"No I am not okay!"

Leo put his book up and said, "Whoa, I know English is a hard language to learn, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I happen to be fluent in that language," i said trying to gain back my posture.

"Then why do you look so freaked?"

"Because you got me all freaked out!" i said. I started getting some stares as we walked. I've been here a while so they could tell I didn't act this way.

"I'm just telling you that you should watch out. I can tell you two have chemistry, but you know it could take a dark turn in the future," he said mysteriously. Almost like he was foreshadowing something. Nah, I'm just being paranoid.

"Well I've only had one girlfriend and I wasn't really good at going with her either. So excuse me for being worried I'll ruin it down the road," I replied as we entered the class. I was about to sit down when I noticed I forgot my backpack in my first period class. "I forgot my backpack in first period! I'm losing it!"

"Technically you just lost it. You're not losing it."

"Just tell the teacher I'm here if i don't get back in time," I sped walked to the door when I found myself on the floor and rubbing my head. i looked up and saw Piper. Deja vu.

She looked up with a harsh look on her face and I could tell she was gonna yell, but then she noticed it was me and her face cooled down. "Jason, of course it would be you," she said as I helped her up. God, I hope my hand isn't sweaty or shaky. "It's like the first time we met. Only without the yelling."

"Yeah," I said nervously with a huge gulp after. "Only without the yelling."

She cocked her head to the left, "I just said that."

"Oh, you did?" I said stuttering. My gosh I'm so nervous. I'm already ruining it this fast? "Well, I have to go to first period."

"But it's second period, with me remember?" Piper said holding my hand. Wow she likes holding my hand. What is this the third time in two hours? That's just plain unreasonable holding hands hours.

"Yeah, I forgot something there," I stammered.

"Your brain? Or your voice I'm guessing?"

"No, it was important though," I started scratching my head trying to remember what I forgot.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you'll be late."

"We have five minutes and your class is right around the corner," she reasoned. And it was some good damn reasoning. Piper's like this conversational wizard!

"No, I'd rather go alone," I said letting go of her hand quickly and walking to the door. I miscalculated the entryway and hit my head on the side.

I could hear the hysterical laughter but i just chuckled to regain some dignity and waved bye to Piper.

I'm gonna kill Leo.

* * *

Piper's POV

I'll admit I was on the floor laughing when he hit the side of the door. But it was still really weird. Even for Jason.

I went over to my seat and looked over at Leo who was still laughing.

"Why was Jason acting so weird?" I asked as Leo started to inhale some air.

"He's just being Jason, you know he's sort of an oddball at times."

"But not to that extent. What happened during first period?" I asked curiously.

"We just, you know, talked about what was going on in our lives and stuff," he said no longer laughing and taking an interest in his fingernails.

"You mean, like me and Jason dating," i said. Was Jason having second thoughts? Maybe I was too harsh with the text. Nah, he probably knew that was coming. Just harsh enough. But could he have second thoughts?

"I didn't say that," Leo said quickly.

Then I said strictly, "Leo."

"You're Leo!"

"No, I'm not!"

"But I bet you wish you were," he said defensively.

"i really don't," i said looking over to see Jason coming with us. He was slouching and held his backpack with his hand.

"Why not he's a great guy?" Leo said like it offended him.

Then Jason's eyes got wide and he quickly said, "Who's a great guy?"

"You," Leo said unsure and cowardly.

"We weren't talking about you," i said trying to recover. But then I realized what I said when jason started looking at both of us crazily. "I mean, you know."

"What do i know?" he asked.

"Um, that guy who works at Aphrodite Fashions is a great guy," Leo replied. Oh my gosh Leo I think Jason's about to hang himself.

"T-There's a guy at Aphrodite Fashion's that is a great guy?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Well, technically yes, but not in the sense that-"

"Ahem."

Jason turned to find Mr. Kane waiting on him to sit down. Jason sullenly sat down in his chair and put his backpack on his lap. I gave Leo my death glare which instantly made him do his work for once.

I saw Jason's hand hanging next to his chair. I attempted to hold it (I'm a handholder) but he quickly brought it back to his desk when I touched his ring finger.

Yeah, barely twelve hours into our relationship and he's already freaking out about it.

Great start.

**Once again I'm very sorry about leaving this behind for two months. I said I would update hopefully Diancing Herself next. Hopefully. Then Come Back to Me. But I really like Just a Feeling so we'll see.**

**So, review if you want. Comment on Jason's reactions or give some ideas about what should happen next because inspiration is fleeting from me.**

**Hopefully I update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Back

**I am going to try and update all of my stories soon! I just updated this one so move on to the next chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Jittery

**Here we go. I'm going to try and resume Highschool is Forever. I'm sorry if the story is not as good as before, but I will try my best.**

Piper's POV

I am going to kill Leo.

The whole period Jason was jittery and didn't talk at all. And when he did talk he said, "I didn't mean it!" like he did something wrong. Leo just spoke like it was normal but I knew he had something to do with this. Mr. Kane called Jason up to the board to solve the problem and he tripped on the way.

He stood up not even attempting to straighten himself out and got the answer wrong. I pulled Leo's shirt collar and whispered, "What did you do?"

"I am insulted, _no_ taken aback, _no_ appalled, _no_ insulted that you would even think I had something to do with Jason's new found character. So if you will let go of my collar I would like to get back to learning," Leo said trying to sound all smart and sophisticated. He just sounded like a douche.

"I'm not letting go until you-"

"Hey Jason old buddy old pal!" Leo said as Jason returned to his seat. He scratched his head and laid his head down on his paper.

"Um, Jason-" I started, but Mr. Kane called me up to fix the problem. Jason groaned in frustration and laid his head down. I felt so sorry for him. I death glared at Leo who shrunk down in his seat trying not to look at me.

I solved the problem easily and saw Jason talking to Leo. I think Jason looked even worse as Leo talked. I'm gonna kill him. I sat back down and punched Leo's arm.

"OW!" Leo yelled, getting a bunch of stares. He looked over at me and he knew not to say anything. "I bit my tongue."

"But you sound just fine," said a random student.

"I mean Jason bit my tongue," Leo said with relief. People burst out laughing. Leo realized what he said and said, "I mean I stabbed myself with a pencil! We're not gay or anything! These two are going out actually!"

"No way!" a guy said.

"Jason you dog!" another said.

"I didn't know Piper could like someone," a girl said.

"I didn't know she had a romantic bone in her body," another girl said. "I thought she was like a robot or something. I don't know Drew said something like that."

"Piper happens to be very sweet and kind and plenty romantic!" Jason said. "She's a great person!"

Si-lence.

That would have been really sweet if he hadn't looked like he immediately regretted saying it. The bell rang to save him and he bolted out of there. I looked at Leo and noticed he disappeared with him.

I have next period with them. I'll get my answers.

Jason's POV

I am such an idiot.

**I'll stop there for now. I've gotta think of more ideas and make sure I update LSWTG soon and re-upload my other stories. Check out Come Back to Me if you want, it's back up.**

**Please review and feel free to comment on my disappearance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**High School is Forever is taking literally forever to get finished! I haven't posted anything on this story in forever!**

**Which may cause this and future chapters to suck, sorry!**

**I tried re-reading it and it wasn't as horrible as LSWTG, it was manageable. Then I made up another story about them in high school in my head but I don't know if I'll do it because I don't want two high school stories.**

**Anyway! Back to the story!**

Jason's POV

Why do I do these things?

I ran to my third period so fast I need to catch my breath. It feels like the air just skips over my lungs, goes straight to my belly, then comes back out. Then the process starts over.

Why did Leo put that thought into my head? That thought that could never possibly come true… I mean, high school romances always last right?

Plus, I'm only here for like one year so that should mean we would have to call and webcam each other when I'm back in California. Long distance is a good idea right?

…

"Jason?"

WHO DARE DISTRUBS MY SULKING?

I turn around and I see a very angry Piper holding a very scared Leo by the backpack.

"Are you okay?" she asks still with her angry face.

"Whichever answer makes you stop looking at me like that," I say holding my hands up.

Her face relaxes and she throws Leo onto a desk. "Sorry. When I hold Leo hostage my face kind of stays angry." Her face then grows a smile and I can't help but smile back. "Why are you smiling?"

"Why are you smiling?" I ask back still grinning.

"I asked you first."

"Well-"

"Bleck! I don't want to be here for this!" Leo throws his hands up and walks to his seat. Which is still next to Piper and I.

"Aw he didn't stay for the good part," Piper says still looking at me.

"What would the good part be?" I ask taking a step forward. It's an odd time to be flirting but whatever.

"The part where you tell me what's wrong!" She has now grabbed my shirt collar and pushed me into the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say as she somehow lifts me an inch off the ground. "Wow you're strong."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"But as your BOYFRIEND it isn't flattery. It's just normal conversation for me," I say/yell to get people's attention on us. "I mean, can I not tell you how amazing you are? Is it a crime for the common man to compliment an attractive woman- NO! His significant other whom he is in a relationship with as of yesterday!"

Her face is really red now that other people are looking. She also has this really cute embarrassed face on.

"Oh my God! I totally knew they were gonna hook up!"

"Gosh Piper. Just let him spoil you a bit. It couldn't hurt."

"He's just speaking his mind!"

"MALE RIGHTS!"

"Can I get a turn to be lifted?"

Okay those last two were weird, but that effectively embarrassed Piper enough to put me down and sit in her seat. Good too because the teacher was looking at us funny.

I quickly returned to my seat behind Piper and tried paying attention.

Piper's POV

Stupid Jason. Saying that stuff in front of everyone. Making me embarrassed.

Calling him my bo-o-o-y-y-ffff- can't do it. I can't say it. Can't even think it.

...

Okay. Maybe I can think it.

I look behind me and I see him writing whatever's on the board.

"Yes?" He asks with a smirk.

"You're mean."

"How? I only said you were strong and attractive."

"You said a bad word."

"I did? I didn't even say ****."

"Don't say that!" I laugh and cover his mouth with my hand.

"What? ****?" he says nonchalantly.

"Yes! That word!"

"Only if you say it," he says.

"I don't wanna," I say.

"Come on. It won't crawl out of your mouth."

"Yes it will."

"Well then I'll grab it and trap it in Leo's backpack."

"I would actually like to see that."

"Then say it."

I take a deep breath. "Fuuuuuuu only if you tell me what's wrong," I say getting back to the subject.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. Leo just creeped me out earlier. Something about barnacles on his feet."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Leo cuts in.

"It was along those lines."

He's obviously lying. He's trying to cover it up. I could keep prying but that'll just make him crazy again.

I'll learn what it is soon enough.

"Sounds like Leo," I say trying to play along.

Jason's POV

Whew. Dodged a bullet there.

Now let's try and forget about this incident… Nope. I can't.

**Well, that was atrocious. **

**I apologize for that. Not my best. Or my average. I may just start that new high school story because I don't know if I can keep this story. However! The new one would have just a tad bit of singing in it which is why I'm afraid of posting it.**

**Anyway! Review and btw there will be a time skip next chapter!**


End file.
